youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Growing Courageous Kids!
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Growing Courageous Kids!" Stories: * The Ballad Of Jerry * Bully Trouble (from Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) The Ballad Of Jerry Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Little Joe * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Little Joe's father * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Jean Claude Pea as Jude * Marie (The Aristocats) as Philippe Pea as Reuben * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as a servant * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as McPotipher * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as The Sheriff * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as The Baker * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as The Banker * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Scallion #1 as The Executioner * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Benjamin * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as The Scallions as Desperados * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher as The Prospector * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Reuben * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Simeon * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Levi * Cowboy Carrots as Themselves * Izzy * Zeb * Gad * Ash * Dan * Natty * Jude * Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dodgeball City Bully Trouble Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Marie (The Aristocats) as Lil' Pea * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Lenny (Shark Tale) as Don Gordon * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as "Da Coach" * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as the Announcer * Unnamed Villager Woman as Herself * Villager Women with Tan Dress as Herself * Unnamed Village Man as Himself * Village Man with Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself * Mary as Herself * A Pea With Gray Monk as Himself * Nemo Pea as Himself * Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Herself * A Pea With Gray Hair as Himself * Peasants as Themselves Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Pet AnimalTales